Total Drama Manga!
by firefizzy
Summary: Ever wonder about how characters from different animes would get along? Would they be friends? Allies? Enemies? Rivals? Well, here you can see 22 characters from popular shows like D. Gray Man, Full Metal Alchemist, Soul Eater, Avatar, Hetalia, and Black butler compete for a hundred thousand dollars!


**AN: Hello! I am very excited to be starting this fanfiction. As you read in the description, this is Total Drama Island, except with different characters competing from all over the anime world.**

heyTotal Drama Manga

Chris stood at the docks with a wide grin spread across his face as he waited for the first wave of contestants to arrive.

A loud horn rang out as the first boat docked, and three very different girls unloaded their luggage onto the wooden platform.

The three friends looked around skeptically at the ruins of camp wawanakwa

One of the girls squinted and said, "This is where we're staying?" She was a petite girl with a good tan and two long braids falling from a curly head of hair. Chris's smile only grew.

"For the next eight weeks it is!" He replied in a mocking tone.

"Charlotte, Momoka, Jessica, welcome aboard!" He said, making a sweeping gesture to the other end of the dock. Another girl with a small frame and short brown hair whispered something to an average looking girl with long black hair. She responded with a smirk and laughed.

Chris frowned.

"All right, move along." He said, obviously irritated.

"Next on board, Allen Walker!" He announced, bringing to attention an exceptionally good looking boy with shaggy gray hair and a red scar below his right eye. The girls all looked over and smiled in approval.

"Good to be here Chris." He replied calmly before joining the girls on the other side of the docks.

Three more ships docked side by side and reveal a man in a traditional Chinese robe, an enormous man wearing a simple outfit for preparing sushi, and a dark spirit who wore a simple white mask. All were greeted with equal exuberance.

Next, two well-dressed men descended from the deck. One had dark wavy hair and wore a long dress coat and a dark hat. And the other had mysterious silver hair, which hid most of his face. Both were incredibly attractive.

Chris watched as the three fan girls swooned over the new arrivals.

"Gilbert, Break! Whatsup?" He greeted enthusiastically.

"Its a real pleasure to be here, Chris." Break, the white haired man said while licking a colorful lolly pop. The other dark man stayed absolutely silent as the two made their way towards the congregation.

Next to dock was a tall woman with dark purple ringlets who wore a dramatic red and black Victorian dress. Following close behind was a small perky girl with blonde curls. She also wore a Victorian style dress with large pink bows sewn around the hem.

"Queen Vivaldi, and Lady Elizabeth." Chris greeted with a low bow. Vivaldi dismissed him with an upturned chin.

"Oooh! This is going to be so exciting! Hey, Chris I'm so glad to be here." Lizzie gushed, juggling both her and Vivaldi's luggage.

As the queen took her place amongst the crowd, the entire male audience found themselves ogling her rather impressive figure.

Vivldi crossed her arms over her chest and glared back at them.

"Such pigs." she grumbled bitterly.

Suddenly there was a loud whoop.

"Yahooo! What are all of you looking at? Your attention should be on me because no one is a bigger star than I am!" a muscular boy with Electric blue hair jumped down and struck a heroic pose. Also from the same boat was a timid girl with a long ponytail.

"Sorry about him." Tsubaki apologized.

"Noo problem." Chris said.

The last boats arrived to reveal the remaining nine contestants.

"Markyl, Sanji, Kyoya, Riza, Kukai, Rin, Len, and Toph. Glad you all could make it. Now follow me to the fire pit." Chris said, walking off towards the shore.

Once they arrived, Chris began to explain how things were going to work.

"Look around you, for the next eight weeks these people will be your team mates, your competition, and maybe even your friends. As long as you're on the show, you will be watched every second! The outhouse over there will act as a confessional. Let the people at home know what you're thinking, or just get something off your chest. Now for the teams; Momoka, Markyl, Sanji, Black Star, No Face, Charlotte, Riza, Elizabeth, Allen, Vivaldi, and Kukai. You all will be known as the Killer Yanderes. In the spirit of all you crazy fan girls at home. Everyone else; Rin, Len, Kyoya, Simon, Raikou, Jessica, Tsubaki, Gilbert, Break, Yao, and Toph. From now on, you are the screaming ukes!"

"Ugh! ukes? Yeah right!" Jessica grumbled.

"Tsubaki, do you think you can go on without me? Of course, your team doesn't have a chance, but as my partner, you can't give up!" Black star yelled.

"I'll be fine, Black Star." She replied with an embarrassed smile.

"Alrighty people, let's not waste any time now! Yanderes, you're in the east cabin, and Ukes, you're in the west."

"Am I to assume that I must sleep amongst these mangy dogs?" Vivaldi Growled unhappily. Chris smiled.

"No worries. Girls get one side of the cabins and the guys get the other. Now go get settled in and meet me at the dining hall in an hour."

The crowd dispersed into their respected cabins.

Over in the Girls section of the Yandere's cabin:

"Wanna share a bunk?" Charlotte asked Momoka. She nodded and the two claimed a bed at the front of the cabin.

"Elizabeth, dear. Would you please put my things at the bottom bunk?" Vivadi asked, giving the run down cabin a once over.

"Of course, your majesty!" Elizabeth replied, carefully placing all of her things on the bed.

"If you wish you may take the bunk above me." Vivaldi added. Elizabeth nodded enthusiastically and hastily climbed up to the top.

Riza rolled her eyes as she set up a simple set of Bedding.

* * *

KY: Riza Hawkeye

Why Roy? Why did you have to make me sign up!

* * *

"Are you really a queen?" Momoka asked after she had put together her things at the top bunk.

"Of course. I rule over the country of hearts." Vivaldi replied with a gentle smile.

"Do you and Elizabeth come from the same place?" Charlotte asked.

Vivaldi shook her head.

"Please, call me Lizzie. And no. Although we both come from Victorian England, Vivaldi is from another dream world." Lizzie explained.

"And what about you, Riza is it? Tell us about yourself." Vivaldi asked, catching Riza off guard.

"Um yeah. I came from a parallel universe, from Amestris which I believe is the equivalent to America here." She explained.

"Wow. I feel so boring. Charlotte and I both come from here, plain and simple." Momoka chucked.

Meanwhile on the other side of the cabin, Black star was causing a bit of trouble.

"Don't worry, the man who will surpass god is here!" He exclaimed, jumping onto a top bunk.

Sanji lit a cigarette and clenched his teeth in annoyance.

"Would you please shut up? I'm not exactly thrilled to be here and you're not really helping!" Sanji snarled through his teeth.

* * *

K.Y. Sanji

I swear, if I have to listen to that idiot go on about himself, I'll feed him to Chris! At least Luffy can be distracted by food!

* * *

K. Y. Black Star

I'm really excited to be here. No one has a chance against my assassin skills! That hundred thousand dollars is mine!

* * *

Kukai threw his bag up on the top bunk, and swung from the bar to face Allen upside down.

"Allen! Tell me, how'd you get that scar on your face?" Kukai asked as the gray haired boy made his bed.

"Oh, this? A long time ago I signed a contract with the devil, the millennium earl, and brought my father back from the dead as a demon. My father was the one who cursed me, and gave me this eye. It's been a great help though. Now I can see demon souls." Allen said.

Kukai's eyes grew wide.

"Whoa! That's awesome!" Kukai exclaimed. Allen laughed.

* * *

K.Y. Allen Walker

Ya know, I kinda entered by accident, but maybe this won't be so bad. The people seem nice enough.

* * *

A couple of yards away the Screaming Ukes were getting comfortable.

"Good god do all of you have some sort of cool power?" Jessica moans when Taubaki's ponytail turns into a chain scythe.

"We're all from different shows, and of course they'd choose the ones with cool powers." Toph scoffed, as if the answer was so obvious.

"Well do you have one?" Jessica asked.

Toph rolled her eyes, and stomps her foot, causing rocks to break into the floor boards.

"I am an Earth bender." She replied curtly.

The impressive display ended what little conversation they had.

Over on the other side of the Uke cabin Break was causing some trouble, and was getting awfully comfortable with the guys.

"Oh, Gilbert, won't this be fun! I can hardly wait! Emily, there's no reason to be nervous, we'll have no problem in the competition." Break began talking non-stop in long strings of syllables in a high pitches, eerie tone while Gilbert tried his best to ignore his companion's advances.

"Who's hungry-aru? I made delicious food for you all!" Yao shouted, passing around a large bowl of chicken, and noodles.

"Oh, don't mind if I do!" Break said, sneaking over and dishing himself up a plate.

"No thank you." Raikou, the pink haired swordsman replied timidly. The others just shook their heads and went back to their own business.

* * *

Screaming Ukes: Kyoya Ootori

"Hmmm. So far I haven't seen much promise in my team. The large sushi guy might become useful, but the eccentric gray haired man is far too unstable. The others aren't really interested in an alliance. Bu then there is the ladies. Yes. Perhaps a suitable ally can be found there."

* * *

After all the new arrivals had been given enough time to situate themselves and mingle a bit, Chris wasted no time gathering them up and beginning their first challenge.

"Today, you all will be jumping off wawanakwa's highest point!" Chris announced as he watched everyone's expressions contort into those of fear and hesitation. He laughed mockingly. He enjoyed the humiliation of reality TV, and he was looking forward to a fruitful season.

"Alrighty people! Get your bathing suits on and meet me at the top!" He said.

* * *

Screaming Ukes: Toph

I may be able to see with my feet, but without any earth I I thought this might become a problem but I thought I'd at least get some time to prepare!

* * *

The campers met at the top of the cliff about a thousand feet above sea level. Below the intimidation climb was a shark infested lake.

"So, all you gotta do it jump off, in hopes of landing in the safe zone." Chris explained.

"And what exactly is the alternative?" Allen cringed.

"The rest of the water has been well stocked with human eating sharks!" he replied.

"This is no problem for the man who will surpass god! Yahooo!" blackstar shouted, running off the edge. Everyone gasped and looked over the edge to see him plummet towards the deadly waters.

"Black Star!" Tsubaki yelled.

There was a loud splash as the eccentric boy disappeared into the shark zone. A few seconds later the boy surfaced and let out another loud "whoop!"

"Black Star! The Sharks!" His partner warned. Black star looked behind him to see the deadly fish circling him.

"Oh Man! He's so dead!" Chris laughed. Suddenly there was an electric pulse that rippled through the water, and the next thing they knew, the sharks had sunk back into the waves. Black Star smiled and made his way safely to the rusted boat.

Everyone took a couple deep breaths before continuing.

"Wow. He actually made it out alive. Well, okay everyone, I guess the Killer Yanderes will go first." Chris says. Sanji shrugs and removes his cigarette, and snuffs it out with his boot. The blond flexes his muscles and leaps off the rocky edge.

Next up was Allen who landed in the circle easily. No face also took the plundge without a single word. Charlotte, Momoka, and Riza jumped together. This left Vivaldi, and Elizabeth.

Chris looked at them expectantly.

"I refuse such a task!" Vivaldi announced haughtily.

"Well, if you're not jumping, you have to wear the chicken hat of shame!" He said, putting on the rubber hat over her bouncy curls. She muttered before beginning the trek back down to the beach.

"Well, Lizzie? You gonna do it, or are you too chicken?" Chris asked. The girl shuddered.

"I'm sorry! I can't do it." She mumbled unhappily, taking the chicken hat from his grasp.

"Alright, Screaming Ukes. At least eight of you need to jump for you to win a winning edge in the next challenge." Chris said.

Gilbert peered over the edge.

"That is a very long way down." Jessica said. Everyone nodded. Suddenly Gilbert let out a shriek as his body lurched forward off the cliff and into the open air.

"Oh my god!" Rin shouted in her high-pitched voice. There was a solid moment of Gilbert's screaming until he finally fell into the water below. Then there was silence.

"Is someone going to help him?" Toph asked rather angrily.

"Yeah. Hellooo! Someone get on that!" Chris ordered.

Everyone's was on the small circle of ripples where Gilbert had crashed through, and where small bubbles could be seen floating upward.

"How could you do that? Are you insane!" Jessica yelled at Break. The man smiled.

"Gilbert is fine, look." He said calmly. She looked down to see a dark mop of hair resurface. Gilbert spluttered and coughed. But once he recovered, the man began yelling.

"Break, you madman! When I get my hands on you I'll~" Gilbert fell silent as he saw the white haired man dive off the very peak.

There was a crisp whistling sound as he cut through the air and it soon grew apparent where the strange man was aiming. Gilbert let out a small yelp and began swimming away to the fishing boat. But he wasn't fast enough. Break shot into the water directly in front of him, causing a wave to wash over Gilbert's face. He looked up to his team and smiled.

"We're fine!" and then then he proceeded to calmly swim to the boat with a very upset Gilbert yelling at him all the way.

"Alrighty then, who's up next?" Chris asked.

Simon and Raikou jumped first, without much hesitation for the two were used to such acts of strength and were not at all intimidated by it. Next Tsubaki and Jessica leaped off the ridge and landed safely.

Kyoya, the shrewd and perceptive man was much more hesitant. His lean body hovered over the edge, exposing his pale complexion in the hot sun. And for a moment it seemed as if he would jump, but he retracted and walked back to Chris and crossed his arms uncertainly.

"Think he'll jump?" Len asked his sister.

"He's a Megane character, I don't think so." Rin replied.

"Yeah, he might be smart, but physical challenges don't seem to be his strength!" Len giggled in agreement. The two laughed.

Kyoya, of course, overheard their little discussion and scowled at the twins. His arms dropped from his chest and he walked confidently to the edge and executed a perfect dive into the water.

* * *

Screaming Ukes: Kyoya

Megane character, huh? I know that was poor control over my emotions, but those two remind me too much of the twins. From now on, I'll be the one pulling the strings!

* * *

Len smiled at his sister, but her expression was much less amused.

"I can't do it. It's too high!" She whined. Len nodded.

"It's alright, okay? You don't have to do it." Len reassured her before jumping off.

"Yao, Toph? Care to flip a coin? If one of you doesn't jump, then your team will lose." Chris said.

Toph clenched her fist.

"I'm blind! I can't see if I'm in the water. Doesn't that excuse me from the challenge?" She asked desperately.

* * *

Screaming Ukes: Toph

Just for your information, I am NOT weak! In fact, I'm probably the strongest one on my team, which is why I'm gonna win this! This is just a small set back. I mean, how would you like to jump off a cliff blindfolded?

* * *

Chris nodded his head with fake sympathy.

"I'm afraid not. You were warned before you entered the competish that you must complete all challenges! No exceptions." Chris said.

"Fine. Give me the damn hat." She growled, snatching the rubber chicken from him. Chris grinned happily and turned to Yao. He stood there compliantly at a safe distance from the ledge.

"Aya-I'm china, the oldest country in the world, I don't think I'll risk my death." Yao said, putting his hands out to receive the inevitable cap of shame.

"Well that about sums it up. Now that we're finished with that, let us move on to the next part of the challenge!" Chris announced, moving down the mountain to the beach side where the other competitors stood in fear of their next task.

"Now, my kiddies. Next you will have to haul all of these boxes down to the campsite and open them all with your teeth. Now, because the Killer Yanderes won the first challenge, they'll be getting three wagons to help them carry their boxes. The first team to finish putting together the contents wins!" Chris explained.

The two teams groaned but hurried off to pick up their boxes. Black Star and Sanji each took one wagon and began competing to the finish line. And the remaining of the Yandere team began pulling the third wagon.

Meanwhile the Screaming Ukes were struggling along with their boxes.

"This is ridiculous! We're never going to get to the campsite!" Jessica said in frustration as she threw her hands up into the air.

"Don't worry, toots. I've got it." Toph said as she took a solid stance and pushed the air with her fists. The ground began to rumble and the earth beneath all the wooden crates rose and pushed forward across the sandy shore.

After that, the Screaming Ukes were well on their way to the finish lines, thus gaining major points for Toph.

* * *

Screaming Ukes: Kyoya

"Hmm. Toph is quite the competitor. She's perfectly capable of holding her own, plus being blind, she might be the perfect clientele for my alliance. Now to approach her…

* * *

Both teams moved swiftly and were able to arrive at the campgrounds in minutes of one another. But unfortunately the Screaming Ukes had some problems opening the crates with their teeth.

Unlike the Killer Yanderes, which were able to dive right in. Black Star was as enthusiastic as ever and immediately began attacking the sides of the wooden boxes as he clung to the sides like a wild animal.

The others also tried their luck parting the sides and eventually they all succeeded in freeing the contents of the crates.

Inside of all the boxes poured out pieces of wood, a tarp lining, and some other odds and ends.

"Ooh! What is it?" Lizzie wondered allowed.

"Awesome! It's a hot tub!" Kukai burst out after examining the various parts.

"Yeah, I'm afraid I'm not going to be much help." Toph admitted sheepishly.

"Of course." Kyoya nodded. "Here, why don't you two collect all of those pieces and you guys begin putting those together." He ordered, beginning to take charge of the situation.

* * *

Screaming Ukes: Kyoya

"Perhaps it might not be my strong suit, but I must show as much empathy as I can to gain her trust. And she doesn't really seem to be the most rational person."

* * *

Screaming Ukes: Toph

"Great, another challenge I'm no good at. I hope my luck changes fast, or I'm toast!"

* * *

As both teams continued working on their hot tubs Chris came by to check on them. He walked around the Killer Yandere's project.

They were half finished and it was decent, some crooked nails and screws perhaps, but overall the structure was quite acceptable.

Except for the fluffly pinks and light blues that overwhelmed the previously esembled piece. Chris's brow furrowed as he peered around the side.

There, kneeling on the ground beside the wooden frame was Lizzie, the preppy in pink Victorian girl.

"What exactly are ya doing?" Chris asked skeptically. The young girl looked up from her work and smiled.

"Hey, do you like it? I'm just adding some extra touches." She said gesturing to the garish bows and lace scattered over the walls.

Chris cringed. "Yeah, sorry I don't do frills." He said honestly, backing up. Lizzie frowned but said nothing.

Moving on to the other team's hot tub. Immediately he could tell the team was very different from the Killer Yanderes. Rather than having everybody scattered about, everyone had their particular tasks to complete and all were at work to finish them.

Overseeing these proceedings was the sharp and confident Kyoya Ootori who was currently inspecting the work done on the inside of the large barrel.

He stood hunched over looking intently at the creases between the wooden slats and occasionally rapping his knuckles on the stiff wood.

Chris leaned in on the outside of the structure and knocked firmly against the side. Kyoya rose from his position and replaced his glasses neatly on his nose.

"What is it?" He asked with a grimace.

"Looks like you've got everything under control here." Chris commented innocently. The dark haired man looked around at the other hard working members and nodded.

"Yes, everyone's working quite diligently." He agreed. Chris frowned.

"Yeeah. Okay then, carry on." He said uncertainly as he stepped away from the project. The boy obviously came from higher power and was well immersed in the money game.

That was why Chris selected him as a contestant. But what was truly innerving was the superior undertones in his voice, mannerism and especially in his way to manipulate people.

This was a strange for Chris, since he was always used to calling the shots and torturing his victims.

When he dismissed himself from the dark overlord's presents he consulted in his far more impressive counter part.

"I'm starting to think we're in over our heads. These kids are freakin' insane!" Chris heaves as he joins his friend on the porch overlooking the activities.

"Nah, that's just your nerves talkin'." Chef assured him.

"You think so?" Chris asked with an appreciative smile.

"Yah! These youngsters might have special power and what not, but they're nothing we can't handle." The large man said, patting Chris on the back sympathetically.

"Thanks, man." Chris said.

Tsubaki watched the two men exchanging friendly words and smiled.

"See, even Chris and Chef have each other." She said. Up till then all they'd seen was the harsh treatment and rude comments from Chris. This was the first small glimmer of a soul any one of the contestants had seen from the narcissistic man.

The pink haired swordsman returned the smile and helped lift the large container of water into the completed tub.

"Yes, it would appear so." He agreed. Tsubaki's eyes averted away from him nervously. He face fell in disappointed, thinking he might have done something to upset the shy girl.

The boy opened his mouth to speak but luckily for Tsubaki Chris yelled into his large horn to mark the end of the competition.

"Okay, lets look at the final products!" Chris said mounting himself on top of one of the opened crates.

"Here, on the Killer Yandere Team we have~" He trailed off as he focused on the ridiculously decorated hot tub. The other Killer Yanderes covered their faces in embarrassment.

"We're so screwed." Charlotte groaned. The others grimaced but they all were thinking the same thing.

Chris looked from the girly pink poof of a hot tub to the plain, sturdy looking tub with even steam rising from the basin.

"Wow, well. I'm sure we all would agree that the Screaming Ukes are our winners!" Chris announced. The Screaming Ukes whooped for joy and everyone exchanged hugs and enthusiastic high fives.

Even the stoic and detached man cracked a small smile and allowed himself to be patted on the back with hearty thanks.

"Killer Yanderes its time to vote of one of your own." Chris said.

The campers shivered with anticipation as a clear howl echoed through. The small embers provided minimal lighting but everyone could see Chris standing a few meters away with a platter of marshmallows.

"There are ten marshmallows here, which represent your free pass through the next week. One of you will not receive a marshmallow and then you will be walked down the dock of shame and board the boat of losers!" He explained as she stared his victims down.

"When I call your name, please come up to receive your marshmallow." The contestants all waited anxiously for the verdic as he began to call out names.

"Momoka. No face. Kukai. Charlotte. Riza. Allen. Markyl. You are all safe." He said, handing each of them their sweet treats.

Those who were called up sighed in relief and stood back to see the remaining three sanji, black star, and Lizzie.

By now, sanji began to look concerned and Lizzie looked like she was about to cry. Only Black Star remained uncharacteristically composed with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Black Star." Chris called, holding up the small treasure. The boy grinned and hurried to claim his prize.

"What!" Sanji roared unhappily. Chris frowned.

"Tut, tut, tut! Shhh! Yes it's a big surprise, now hush. You're ruining the suspense!" He scolded. Sanji huffed and sat back down.

"And, the last marshmallow goes to…" The two remaining campers searched desperately for the answer, the suspense was killing them and they felt they had to know.

Finally Chris announced, "Lizzie, your obnoxious flowers and unwillingness to take the plunge into no longer shark infested waters cost your team the game. So, I'm afraid to say that… you're of the island." Chris announced.

Sanji broke into a smile and took a long drag of his cigarette before taking the last marshmallow. Lizzie jumped up from her seat in dismay and searched for any hint of sympathy in her fellow competitors.

Most of them only looked away but Riza smiled sympathetically and Vivaldi walked over towards her.

"I'm so sorry this had to happen." She said sincerely. Lizzie nodded and attempted to put on a brave face.

"No worries. Just do your best and I'll be cheering you on back home." She sniffled.

"You are a truly generous friend." Vivaldi said, giving her a small hug. Immediately afterwards Lizzie was brought to the dock of shame and went on the boat of losers. Where she was taken out into the dark waters.

"All right, kiddies. Better get some sleep tonight." Chris suggested as they all trudged off towards their cabin.

* * *

Killer Yanderes: Vivaldi

"How could this happen! I cannot allow those dirty men to pick us off one by one! Something must be done."

* * *

Vivaldi walked into the cabin after the rest and shut the door tightly behind her.

"Girls, I have a proposition for you." Vivaldi said. Everyone sat up and turned their attention to the determined looking queen.

"With the elimination of Lizzie. I can't help but think that we're at a disadvantage. With Lizzie gone we're at a disadvantage." She said. They all looked at each other. Unknown to Vivaldi, some of them had voted Lizzie off themselves.

"I propose that we start a girl's alliance. We all vote together. So whoever wants that comfort, please join me." She announced. The others nodded.

"Sure. It would be in all of our best interests to team up now and separate our friends from our enemies." Toph agreed.

"Good, then it's settled. Just make sure to keep it a secret. If the guys find out then they'll only create their own alliance." Vivaldi warned.

* * *

Killer Yanderes: Toph

"Mrs. Queenie of there might not be the most useful ally, but for now, this will do just fine. Well, until I find someone else."

* * *

Killer Yanderes: Charlotte

"I already have an alliance with Momoka. We've become really good friends over the years and I know I can count on her. But this doesn't seem too bad either. If this gets me further in the game, then sure. I'm in."

THE END


End file.
